


I'm Gonna Live Forever Cause I'm TNT

by Andian



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Female Jack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 03:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andian/pseuds/Andian
Summary: They were good, they were great, they were fucking famous. But, Geoff figured, they could be even more famous. And Geoff had a plan that would ensure Los Santos remembered their names.





	1. I'm Gonna Live Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowersforgraves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/gifts).

“Gentlemen.” 

Geoff stood up and turned towards the rest of the crew, about to start his well-prepared speech. He was met with Jack’s raised eyebrows. 

“Lady and gentlemen,” Geoff corrected himself. 

“What about Lindsay?” Gavin asked, not bothering to look away from the television screen where Jeremy was currently kicking his ass at some racing game. “I mean she isn’t here right now, but shouldn’t it be ladies still?”

“Man, this is off to a really good start. Whatever this is,” Michael said with a smirk. 

Geoff kept himself from rolling his eyes. Showing weakness was the first step to letting those idiots get the upper hand. And the key to running the most successful gang in Los Santos was to make sure those idiots never got the upper hand.

“Just listen, you fuckers,” he snapped. It didn’t get much of a reaction but at least nobody else had any other smart comments.

“So we are good,” he began. “No, screw that, we are amazing. We are the fucking best and all of Los Santos knows that.” 

Jack nodded though she looked a bit skeptical. Gavin was currently fighting with Michael over the Xbox controller, neither of them really paying attention to him. Jeremy and Ryan were either listening or watching the two fight. A potential three out of five wasn’t that bad, Geoff figured.

“But we could be even better,” he continued. “We could have everybody know our names. We could be famous! Live forever in the memory of-”

“Are you planning to go into politics?” Ryan interrupted him. “Cause I have a really good slogan we could use if-“

“I am not going into fucking politics!” He should have done this differently. Talk to Jack first, get her on his side -she could be reasonable if she wanted to- then maybe Ryan and Michael because it did involve blowing up stuff, then use that puppy crush Jeremy was still kind of nursing against him and tell Gavin that he could be their tech guy on this.

“We are going to set the sky on fire!” was what came out of his mouth instead.

This finally caught their attention. 

“And that is a metaphor for…” Jeremy began, slowly putting down his controller. Geoff smiled in a way he’d been told was very scary when seen in combination with a gun and a less-than-polite request to hand over all the money in the safe.

“For nothing, Lil’ J. This is literal.”

There was a long silence and Geoff wanted to lean back and bask in the fame and glory that was going to come their way. 

“Well, this sounds absolutely stupid,” Jack then broke the silence.

“It’s not!” He wasn’t whining. He was the head of the most feared crew in the entirety of Los Santos, he didn’t whine. “Just listen to me for once!” He absolutely didn’t whine.

“I am listening but so far I am on Jack’s side. Sounds like a stupid plan.” Ryan said. 

“Just wait. This is an amazing plan!”


	2. Cause I'm TNT

“This is an awful plan.” It was hard for the others to hear him over the wind. Michael was very much aware of this but hell if that would stop him from complaining. 

“It’s a really awful plan.”

“Yes, I heard you!” Geoff snapped back. “I also heard you the first ten times, dickhead!” His voice was tinny and seemingly coming from a distance and Michael once again wondered how they always seemed to get stuck with the worst headsets when it came to stuff like this.

“Michael, boy, you’re ready for this?” Gavin’s voice came in a lot clearer probably due to the fact that he was sitting in a helicopter and wasn’t out here in the air pretty much flying freestyle.

“I was fucking born ready,” Michael said with more bravado than he was actually feeling. They were up rather high. Really, really high. And there was very, very little that was actually keeping them up there. This was the part of the plan that could blow up on them. Literally. 

“God, I wish I’d brought some grenades,” Ryan’s voice came in through the headset with a longing undertone. “Imagine just dropping them down on the sidewalk…”

“Dude, it would be pure chaos,” Jeremy said, voice shifting between horror and fascination. 

“Oh, yes. Pure chaos. And fire.” 

“Awesome!”

Michael rolled his eyes and kept himself from telling the two to just get a room already. 

“We have over two hundred pounds of TNT, how is that not enough explosives for you?”

“There can never be too many explosives,” Ryan answered and even without actually being able to see his face Michael could just imagine the mad grin on his face, the Vagabond waiting for a chance to come out to play. Considering how well the first part of the plan had gone they were certainly due for some kind of fuck up. After all they had stolen a bunch of TNT from the military and had somehow managed to position a helicopter and themselves over the Los Santos police department without having been shot at. Yet.

“Concentrate on the explosives you have at hand right now though!” Jack sounded slightly stressed which was surprising since flying a helicopter while they were preparing to do something really stupid based on an insane plan was normally her happy place. 

“We need to be careful otherwise…” 

“Otherwise we just flew a whole bunch of TNT five hundred feet in the air for absolutely nothing!” Michael interrupted Geoff. “A bunch of TNT that we flew up on a bunch of jetpacks!”

His fingers were slightly sweaty around the control sticks of his jetpack but he’d be absolutely damned if he’d take his hands away from them sooner than was necessary.

“It’s going to be amazing,” Geoff mumbled, that feverish undertone back in his voice that had been there since the start of this little exercise in explosives and jetpacks.

“You guys in position?” Gavin asked. Michael was glad that he was on the helicopter and neither flying nor directly handling the TNT. Though having Gavin be the one to pull the trigger might potentially be even worse. 

“Jeremy and me are good to go,” Ryan’s voice came in. Michael turned to his right, surprised to see that they had already released their packages and were now flying towards the helicopter. Geoff was following suit, handling his own jetpack with a surprising amount of grace for somebody who had complained for twenty minutes about its control system beforehand. 

“I’m on it, I’m on it” Michael said quickly and then with a sigh forced himself to let go of the jetpack’s control sticks before fumbling around with the truly impressive amount of balloons that were tied to the side of his own jetpack. They’d slowly start sinking now that the about fifty pounds of TNT tied to them were not being prepped up by the jetpack anymore but it would still take some time before they’d reach the ground.

Time enough for Michael to make his way towards the save distance of the helicopter to enjoy the show.

“You guys ready,” Gavin asked the moment Michael had made it out of the blast zone. He sounded absolutely giddy and it was hard for Michael to contain his own excitement now. 

“Blow it all up,” Geoff ordered and Michael could almost hear the wide grin on his face. Presumably Gavin took that exact moment to “blow it all up”. Because it all blew up.

There were four fireballs, going of simultaneously, lighting up the area around them as the TNT -or maybe it was dynamite cause Michael was an expert at blowing up stuff not an expert in things that blew up- exploded.

The entire sky seemed to suddenly be on fire, the sound of the explosions almost deafening. Parts of the balloons that hadn’t been completely obliterated by the flames were slowly falling to the ground, almost like confetti. Below the explosions the windows of the Los Santos Police Department had shattered under the force of the shock wave and as if on a timer the alarms of all the police cars in the parking lot went off all at once. Someone was screaming. 

It was pure chaos. It was beautiful. Michael loved every second of it. 

Goosebumps ran down his back as he suddenly realized that they had done this. All of this. Just because Geoff wanted to light up the sky like a flame. Forgot those two hundred pounds of TNT, now consumed by a raging ball of fire. They were more dangerous. If the LSPD hadn’t considered them public enemy number one they sure as hell would now after this little show. Because if they could set off two hundred pounds of TNT stolen from the military over the Los Santos police station, they sure as hell could set it off wherever the fuck they wanted. They were TNT themselves, waiting to explode.

“Why didn’t it do the letters?!” Geoff suddenly yelled in his ear. “It was supposed to do letters! You know the F and the A and H and the C! Like fireworks! Only cooler cause it’s TNT!”

“Geoff, that was metal as hell, what do you need the letters for?” Jack asked.

“Cause I wanted them to know our names, jackass! This was all about them knowing our name! If it’s just an explosion how the hell will they know!”

There was a long silence as everybody mulled this over.

“Well,” Ryan then said, sounding way too happy. “I guess we will have to do it again.”

And part of Michael couldn’t help but look forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> The two songs this work was based on/inspired by are "Fame" by Irene Cara and "TNT" by ACDC.


End file.
